


Sintiendo el viento

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de todo lo negativo que les rodea, del agridulce sabor de la realidad, Yunho y Changmin parecen encontrar confort el uno en el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sintiendo el viento

Tiene un sabor a desilusión mientras le besa de forma desesperado, bebiéndose esos gemidos prolongados y roncos que brotan de su garganta, un sabor a remordimiento y arrepentimiento que no puede ocultar, que le persigue y que como una cadena se enrolla a su alrededor y le hace sentirse presionado, el pasado que se aferra a él y le impide continuar, como un grillete en su tobillo impidiéndole continuar.

Pero no se detiene, continúa besándole, disfrutando aquel amargo sabor, la desesperación que en forma de rasguños en la espalda le impulsa a querer fundirse con ese cuerpo esbelto entre sus brazos, ese sabor nada placentero pero que se ha vuelto tan necesario, casi como una medicina con muy mal sabor que a pesar de todo es capaz de curar su malestar.

Sentirse necesitado, así sea meramente para brindarle calor corporal a ese otro cuerpo es suficiente, lo necesario para no permitirse hundirse y sentirse como un inútil más en el mundo, ya demasiado tiempo ha pasado sintiéndose así.

No quiere continuar recorriendo ese camino de autodestrucción que le lleva a esconderse bajo la protección del alcohol y los cigarrillos, a hallar confort en las espirales de humo que brotan de su boca cuando la cobija de la noche y la luna y las estrellas, como únicos testigos, le observan aspirar humo y expulsarlo, queriendo en éste soltar el dolor que se ha tatuado en su interior y no se lava con nada.

El alcohol ayuda un poco, lo suficiente para que cuando se asoma por el balcón no tenga ningún pensamiento suicida, lo suficiente para marearlo y hacerlo pensar en estupideces que distraen su mente de los asuntos verdaderamente importante.

Estando ebrio, le encuentra una maravillosa fascinación a las luces de la ciudad, a los vehículos moviéndose por el laberinto de concreto y metal que es la ciudad de Seúl. La hermosa noche oscura, interrumpida por espectaculares que brillan, por las luces multicolores del mundo actual, que perturban la paz y tranquilidad que no busca.

El silencio le duele, le hace pensar, por eso busca ruido, el ruido del mismo modo que el alcohol, le distrae.

El sonido de pasos, de la gente que corre en la ciudad, el ruido del mundo continuando su ritmo, la respiración de esa otra persona que así como él, busca un refugio en la noche, en la botella de cerveza que sus manos sostienen, en esa mirada suya, que no enfoca bien, pero que es capaz de distinguir la mueca de decepción que opaca ese rostro tan hermoso que se ha convertido en lo más valioso para él, después que ese beso alterado tuvo final.

—Sigues aquí —repite, ni siquiera sabe cuántas veces lo ha dicho ya, le gusta repetirlo, saber que no está solo es un confort más en su nueva vida—. Eres real.

Y recibe como respuesta una leve risa, un soplido y luego el ruido de vidrio haciéndose añicos y el líquido salpicando sus pies descalzos. La botella, aún llena, se le fue de las manos al menor, demasiado ocupado continúa observando hacia fuera, moviéndose lo suficiente para evitar pisar el vidrio y lastimarse los pies.

—Seúl es hermosa en la noche —murmura, su voz apenas un murmuro, suave, un timbre hermoso que viaja a su cerebro y le hace apreciarlo aún más, la forma en que su voz le acaricia, le tranquiliza—.A pesar de todo el ruido.

—Min-ah, el ruido es lo que hace que no nos volvamos locos —comenta y estira su mano, sus dedos acarician el aire, delineando la sombre de Changmin que se recorta contra la pared, la luz artificial de aquel poste bañando de dorado su rostro hermoso, las sombras haciéndole ver aún más hermoso de lo que era.

Changmin sonríe y niega con la cabeza, su cabello oscuro se despeina, ayudado por el movimiento desesperado de su cuello y por el viento travieso que pasa sus dedos por entre aquellas suaves hebras de cabello oscuro.

—Yunho-hyung —una pausa, un movimiento leve, su cuerpo inclinándose al frente, su mano detenida en el aire a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Yunho, como si quisiera rozarle con la punta de los dedos, pero no se atreviera—, a veces, como hoy, esto no es suficiente.

El mayor baja la cabeza, vuelve a alzarla, le observa de forma detenida, analizando su expresión, esos ojos hermosos que brillan con emoción contenida, esa nariz recta y esos labios gruesos y rojos, húmedos, y él hace lo que Changmin no se atreve a hacer, le acaricia la mejilla y se permite una sonrisa cuando éste cierra los ojos, disfrutando la caricia.

Sus manos frías trazando dibujos intrínsecos en la piel suave y tibia, en la curva de su mejilla, deslizándose hacia esos labios de pecado, rojizos e invitantes, y los traza con la yema, apenas una caricia perceptible, y después se mueve más al frente y posa sus labios sobre los de Changmin, un beso sorpresivo.

Ya no es tan apresurado como el anterior, no está tan cargado de esas ganas de querer arrancarse las emociones no deseadas del cuerpo y empezar de nuevo, y sigue teniendo un agridulce sabor, pero quiere atribuírselo a las varias cervezas que ambos consumieron, y a la nicotina que aún puede percibirse en sus alientos.

Al terminarse el beso, se aparta y dirige su atención de nuevo al mundo exterior, a la gente que continúa sin detenerse, que tiene preocupaciones propias y que no se toman un momento para ver los problemas del mundo, porque ¿quién tiene tiempo?

Changmin mira hacia fuera igual, pero enfoca su atención en la luna, grande y plateada, y estira la mano, la cubre con la palma y sus dedos acarician una estrella en la distancia, y sonríe, está un poco ebrio y las cosas carecen de sentido, pero eso no importa.

Su líder está a su lado, y eso es suficiente para impulsarle, para que siga adelante, no se detiene y aunque su corazón duela y su cerebro sobre-analice las cosas, con todo lo que está sucediendo entre ellos dos, y todas las reuniones con los altos mandos de la discográfica, no tienen tiempo de nada.

Excepto para continuar alimentando esta pequeña llama que de repente empezó a arder y que no quiere apagarse, que ninguno de los dos, tampoco, quiere que se apague, porque aunque es débil, es capaz de brindarles un poco de calidez, la suficiente.

—¿Tú crees que algún día la gente vuelva a querernos como antes? —pregunta de repente el menor.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no se sentía como ahora, temeroso y como un niño, como antes de su debut, nervioso y acomplejado, preguntándose si el mundo iba a aceptarle. Siempre supo que el mundo adoraría a Yunho.

El líder estaba destinado al triunfo, pero él… él era otra historia.

Yunho lo piensa un momento, analizando todo, reviviendo en su mente toda la hermosa y deprimente historia de su nacimiento como estrella, hasta llegar al presente, ese presente incierto en el que lo único cierto era el joven frente a él.

Le regala una sonrisa y vuelve a atraerlo hacia él, a encerrarlo entre sus brazos y a apoya su frente sobre su hombro, su respiración tibia golpea la piel del otro, piel descubierta, porque está usando una playera sin mangas.

—El mundo ya no importa, Changdola —las palabras le acarician con una intimidad que le hace sonrojarse, a pesar de los besos que han compartido y que son aún más intensos que su voz entrando en su cuerpo a través de sus poros—, lo único que tenemos que hacer es no darnos por vencido, seguir, siempre seguir.

Changmin lo odia y lo ama al mismo tiempo, este estilo de vida que una vez dijo que no le gustaría repetir si tuviera la oportunidad de reiniciar su vida, pero ahora que lo piensa bien, negarse esta oportunidad sería negarse a Yunho, y eso es algo que no logra concebir.

Sintiéndose un poco más valiente que al principio, se permite rodear a Yunho con sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo en el que está atrapado, y se siente bien, el viento le continúa despeinando, su propio cabello cosquilleando en su cuello, una competencia con la respiración de Yunho, que le produce un escalofrío de cuerpo entero cuando roza su dermis, tan suavemente, gentil, casi como la caricia del pétalo de una flor cayendo sobre su piel.

—¿Juntos? —la pregunta le toma por sorpresa unos instantes, su mente nublada por el alcohol y las emociones que no puede y que no quiere controlar, un maremoto de ideas y sensaciones que le sacuden, haciéndose sentirse estúpido.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que están preguntándole, forma una sonrisa y le roba el aliento a Changmin en otro beso.

—Hyung… —la forma en que pronuncia el apelativo, tan delicadamente, el timbre de su voz matizado con una emoción fuerte que es capaz de ponerlos a los dos a temblar mientras se aferran el uno al otro.

Y Yunho se siente bien, a pesar de que el pasado continúa presionándole, sujetándole con fuerza, porque el pasado es el causante de que él sea como es ahora, que sus ojos sean capaces de observar a Changmin y apreciar el hombre en que se está convirtiendo.

Y cuando lo besa de nuevo, esta vez el sabor de la cerveza y el cigarro parecen ir cediendo, dándole paso al sabor natural de Changmin.

El siguiente beso ya no es tan amargo, pero sigue siendo desesperado.

Y es que, en medio de todo lo que están viviendo, de la depresión, el abandono y el rechazo de sus propias admiradoras, todo parece cerrarse en torno a ellos, y es simplemente la compañía mutua la que parece brindarles un escape.

Changmin se aferra a él y él al menor.

Y mientras la ciudad continúa su ritmo, ellos dos, en el balcón, con sus sombras recortadas contra la pared y la luna iluminándoles plateadamente, continúan besándose.

Sabiendo que estando juntos, poco a poco, van a estar mucho mejor, y no necesitarán de nadie más.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> HoMin.


End file.
